


Playing Strong

by urbanphoenix27



Series: White Lies, Black Truths [2]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series, Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, GuiSen!Brian, M/M, Sentinel!Dom, Sentinel/Guide, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanphoenix27/pseuds/urbanphoenix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truths start to come out as this job in Rio starts. Brian's time with the government also starts to weigh in heavily. Can Dom and the others keep him from falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise and Suits is also not mine. (No Beta)

Brian knew there was something wrong with the heist as soon as he caught up with Vince just as he headed out. It had been a few weeks since he was able to talk with Dom about meeting him at Vince’s, but that’s only because he was caught again and had to escape. 

“Look who showed up,” Vince nodding to the blonde. 

“Brian!” Mia ran up and hugged him. “I’m so happy you’re okay!”

“Okay being relative,” He looked at Dom. “I thought you were going to lay low?” 

The Toretto stared at Brian, assessing him silently. He looked weary. “I could say the same for you.”

“Had to make a call,” Brian said. 

“Hey, quit talking! We only got a two minute window.” The other man said as they got the car ready to move. Dom and Brian stared at him.

“Let’s go Vince,” Dom said. The man stepped beside him and said something about the GT40. Luckily, Brian knew the language and didn’t need a translator. He looked at the older Toretto and shook his head slightly. Dom quickly insisted that Mia get in the car causing a slight argument before Mia spoke in their language saying the car looked better with her in it. Brian smirked before knocking on the window.

“See you bella,” He murmured. 

Dom then went up to her and opened the door. “Change of plans, wait for my call.” Mia nodded as he closed the door. He pounded on the hood. “Let’s go!” 

As soon as Mia away, the men were demanding were she was going from Dom. When the gun was pulled out all bets were off. Dom and Brian attacked the men. As Brian attacked the one guy, Dom ran into him and stared at Brian. The ex-agent knew he had to get the car back so he jumped onto the bed as he began pulling away. As the fights happened Brian was able to crash the truck into the train. He scrambled to get out of the cabin as it exploded. He looked forward to see that there was a bridge. Mentally cursing, he shouted that to Dom. Before he knew it Dom took the last car and was driving out of the whole to catch up with him. Brian was able to get his footing to stop hanging from the crashed vehicle and quickly jumped onto the back of the car. 

“Oh shit…” Brian said as Dom drove off the cliff in order to escape the debris and explosion from the train. Both of them jumped from the car as they ended in the water. When Brian surface he coughed up water and looked at Dom. “How’s this working out for you Dom?” Dom gave him an exasperated look before looking up as they heard multiple guns being cocked.

\-----

Brian glared at the men as they tied him and Dom up. If there was one thing he hated, it was being tied up. He turned his eyes to the man in the suit that entered.

“You two started up quite a bit of trouble today,” The suited man said. “Three of my men dead, three DEA agents along with them.” Brian lifted himself a little testing the chains as the man was talking. Dom just stared coldly at the man. “Of course this is business and sometimes things go astray. All I care about is the car. Tell me where it is and I’ll let you go.” 

“This roofing plastic says you’re full of shit.” Brian said. 

“I don’t know how you guys do business in your part of the world, but here in Rio, I like it when all parties know what they’re up against.” The man continued. 

“That’s funny, because it goes both ways.” Dom said not talking his eyes off the man.

“You know…I hear your sister is very beautiful. Wherever she hides, I will find her.” The man backed away slowly before leaving. 

Brian looked at Dom as they listened to the cars drive away. The former agent eyed the men left in the room his jaw clenching. Once they were sure the men left, Brian lifted his leg to kick the man. Not surprisingly, Dom just broke apart his restraints. Once they dispatched the men, Dom got Brian down. 

“Fuck…” Brian murmured as he rotated his right shoulder. 

“You alright?” The man inquired looking him over. 

“Fine, let’s just get out of here and find Mia.” 

Dom didn’t say anything, but nodded his agreement.

\-------

Mia looked down at the white fox as she heard a noise. She grabbed a pipe and hide behind the pillar waiting. The fox had shown up as soon as she got the car in here. It stalked around as though keeping guard, her coyote prowling along with it. 

“Mia?” Brian called as he walked into the room. 

She smiled as she came out of her hiding spot. “Hey,” She hugged Brian. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he let go and looked at her. “Are you alright?” 

She gave a slight nod before looking at Dom as he walked in with his wolf. She went and hugged him tightly before pulling away. The man smirked taking the pipe from her hand. 

“Mia,” They both smirked. “Just like a Toretto.” Brian huff his amusement. 

“Where’s Vince?” She asked in worry.

“That’s a good question.” The white man said looking at Dom. 

“He’ll be here,” The older Toretto said before Mia explained that they were being blamed for the incident on the train and the DEA deaths. That means they just became priority one to the Feds. They soon realized that whatever the men were after was in the GT40. All three of them quickly began to disassemble the GT40. 

Mia watched as Brian worked, taking note of the stiffness in his shoulders. “Brian?” He hummed as he looked up. “Is everything okay?” He nodded. “Can you tell me what happened after you left?”

Before Brian could say anything, Vince came into the garage cursing. Trying not to let his anger get the better of him, he spoke. “Where you been, man?”

Vince deemed it okay to laugh at that question. “You better check that tone.”

“And you just better answer the goddamn question, Vince.” Brian stood up heading toward Vince only to have Mia stand in his way. 

“Stop it! Both of you.” She looked at both of them. 

Dom turned and walked up to his long time friend. “Where were you, Vince?” 

“Guys all over the favelas asking about you,” Vince answered. “Couldn’t get out of there without leading them straight to you. Had to wait them out.”

“That is such horseshit,” Brian could smell the lie, practically taste it. “That was your job, and those were you guys!”

“Hey!” 

“Hey! Enough, O’Conner!” Dom shouted pointing at Brian. “If he said he didn’t do it, he didn’t do it. Go walk it off!”

Brian felt the growl rise in his throat as he looked between Dom and Vince. He knew that it was going to be hard to keep his identity a secret after the experiments were started again on him after he was captured. His walls were fragile and about to fall. He quickly left feeling everyone eyes on his back. What they didn’t see was the ring of gold around his pupil and the ring of purple on the outside of his iris. He needed to get to his spirit guide and rest properly with her before it was too late. 

\---------

Later that night, Dom noticed that his white shadow was acting agitated and decided that maybe Brian was right. He waited up watching the car, thinking about what was so important inside of it when Vince tried to stealthily walk in. He went to the parts and pulled a chip from one of the bigger console pieces. 

“Almost wish I didn’t see that.” He said from the darkness. Vince dropped the chip and stepped back when the arctic fox jumped down on top of the desk growling and snapping at him. “Almost…” Dom said as he moved toward the stunned Vince. 

“Wait, Dom…” The other man tried to placate Dom.

“Mia was on that train.” The sentinel said, his wolf coming out and growling from the darkness as well. “My sister!” Dom pushed Vince into the pillar.

“I didn’t know. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her!” 

Dom stepped forward letting his power out to intimidate Vince. “You set up the deal!”

“I thought it was a job for the cars. I didn’t know!” He tried to explain at the angry man. “All they want is the chip.” 

The Toretto tried to reign in his anger, slamming both his hands against the pillar beside Vince’s head. “Damn! You should have come clean!”

Just then Mia came out of the room she was sleeping in. “What’s going on out here?” She looked to see Vince there with her brother.

“Nothing,” Dom said walking from Vince. 

“Please, Dom, just let me have the chip. I can take this to them.” Vince pleaded. “They’ll give it to Reyes and set things right.” 

“Get out.” The older Toretto said trying to get his anger under control.

“What?”

“Get out!” His anger exploded again. Vince turned to leave only to see Brian emerge from the shadows of the doorway. Mia looked at Brian to see his knuckles bloodied and bruised. 

Vince turned back. “You never listen to me. Not when I told you he was a cop, and not now.” Dom took a breath and looked at Brian, who looked back wearily. “You never trust me and look where it’s gotten us. Look at our family now. I can’t go home! Your sister stuck in this life. Where’s Letty, Dom? Where’s Letty?” 

Brian watched Dom turned away as Vince brushed past him. He wanted to reach out and touch the older Toretto and comfort him, but he knew he had to concentrate on rebuilding his walls. 

“Hey,” Mia said softly. “Let’s take care of your hand.” She tugged at him until he moved. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise is also not mine.

The next day Brian and Mia investigated the chip that Vince pulled out. They soon found out it was detail entries of Reyes’s money and drop off points. They deduced it was a delivery schedule. Then they figured out that Reyes has ten cash houses that equal up to 100 million dollars. A white blur dashed into the room and nipped at Brian’s ankle. That’s when they heard a sound. 

“Go!” Brian whispered harshly pushing Mia toward the wall to climb. He pocketed the chip and looked at Dom. The man motioned to him to keep Mia safe. Brian nodded and quickly followed Mia as the door was broken into. He knew that Dom would be okay with his wolf and the white fox guarding him. 

He and Mia quickly made their way through the favelas. He quickly took care of Reyes’s men on the way as they did. They were persistent bastards. They were chased all over the roofs until finally they needed to make a choice. Both Mia and Brian jumped those two stories going through the flimsy metal on the roof below. Luckily, Brian was able to maneuver so Mia landed on him letting him take most of the impact. They got up and quickly made their way to the rendezvous point with Dom. As they got out of the sewer, Dom suggested they split up. 

“No,” Mia objected quickly. “Dom, look what happened last time we split up from each other. Brian was missing for months. I can’t deal with it. I don’t want to lose my family again.”

Brian looked at the sadness in Mia’s face and sighed. “I’m not going anywhere Mia. I’m staying right here. Okay?” He went and hugged her before turning to Dom.

“Okay,” Dom murmured. “Okay…” He went and hugged them both, noticing the tension that wired through Brian’s shoulders as he touched his back. 

\------

Brian looked through the door of the abandoned building they were in and stared at Mia. She was curled up with her coyote in a chair. Dom and he stood on the outside porch drinking beer while watching over her. 

“Hey Dom, what do you think about finding your other half?” Brian asked. 

“You mean my Guide?” Dom clarified. “I don’t know. Sometimes I am thankful I haven’t found them, haven’t pulled them into this kind of life. Other times…” He looked down at the white fox that’s sitting on the railing looking out into the night. “I wonder if that’s their spirit animal watching over me, it’s helped me so far.” He took a pull from his beer. “But I’ve never known a spirit animal to go so far from its master like this one has.” 

Brian shifted. “I see…”

“Why do you want to know Brian?” The Toretto looked at him. When Brian didn’t reply, he frowned. “Does it have anything to do with what the government did to you?” 

“Twice they’ve tried…” Brian whispered leaning his head against the pillar. “Twice I’ve escaped by the skin of my teeth.” 

“What did they do?” Dom stepped closer to the ex-agent watching as his eyes lazily followed his movements. “Brian?”

“Don’t make me go back there tonight…don’t make me remember.” The younger man whispered. 

“You need to let this out sometime Buster,” Dom said and he set his beer aside. “We might not have time later.” 

“Dom…” The man whispered looking up as the Toretto towered. “I….we can’t keep running. We got to get out. We got to get out now.”

“You’re right…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the chip. “Here’s how we are going to do it.” Dom turned his head back toward Brian, only inched away from the man. “We are going to use the chip, one last job. We take all of Reyes’ money, every dime of it, and disappear. Forever.” 

“New passports, new lives with no more looking over our shoulder and we’re just going buy our freedom?” Brian questioned.

“That’s right.”

“Dom…that can work for you and Mia but they will never stop hunting me.” 

“We’ll protect you Brian,” Dom’s voice was so determined it made him believe it would be okay. 

“You realize we’re talking about going up against the most powerful guy in all of Rio?” Brian told him. 

“Yes, we are.” Dom stepped back. 

“Then we’re going to need a team.” 

\------

Brian smiled as he heard Rome and Tej going at it. Both of them knew that the arctic fox was his and belonged to the Guide’s side. Both would help him cope by allowing their animals to stay with him during the night. Soon more voices joined their and Dom decided it was time to join the party. Once introductions were done, they got down to it. They quickly explained the job, including the payout. The plan was explained and they were going to do some recon the next day.

Rome and Tej immediately pulled Brian away from the Torettos. Rome’s black jaguar and Tej’s meerkat both pressed against the white man’s legs. 

“How you holding up Bri?” Tej asked.

“Working on it,” Brian said as he patted the meerkat’s head. “Did you hear from Mikey?” 

“He’s in the big apple getting it from his sentinel for being away so long.” Rome smirked. “Though that message was from a mutual red haired, fine ass woman friend.” 

“She hear you say that you wouldn’t have balls.” Brian smiled as the meerkat climbed up his shoulder and the jaguar licked his fingers. “Hey boys, I’ve missed you too.” 

“How’s baby-girl?” His childhood friend asked. As if summoned by that, the white arctic fox stepped out of the shadows toward the jaguar. “That’s creepy bro. How does she hide like that?” 

“It’s why we were good at undercover.” Brian said as the fox pressed itself against the jaguar. 

Tej stared at Brian. “When was the last time you’ve rest with her bro?” 

“Properly? A few years.” Brian answered. “And you guys heard about the second time right?”

Tej nodded. “Mike called Suki to let her know. How bad was it this time?” 

Brian was quiet as he watched the white fox and jaguar play with each other. Soon the meerkat jumped from him to join in. “I have marks this time…” He murmured.

“Damn,” Rome hissed as he stepped closer to Brian. 

“I’m fine, just want to get this job done. I can’t stay in one place too long now.” 

“We got you homie.” Rome said. “You can get with my boy tonight if you need it.” Brian nodded and watched the animals play fight each other. “So you told Dom about Miami huh?”

Brian smirked. “Well some of it.” He looked behind him to see Dom watching him. “Remember, my status is on the dl guys, not a word.”

“We got you Brian.” Tej said. 

“Good, now go rest up for tomorrow. We got work to do.” 

\------

As their plan went into motion Brian’s nerves start to bother him more. It was when he and Dom went to get a new car that he realize how bad it was. There were a lot of guides and sentinels in the area. They were guarding themselves either. Brian cursed and tried to put up some feeble reinforcements to his barriers hiding his status. 

“You’ve got a lot of balls to bring your problems here Toretto, not to mention a cop.” The racer said. 

“Yeah, we can keep that on the low.” Brian answered. 

“Word on the street is a lot of people are looking for you two.” The man continued. “What? You’d didn’t think we’d recognize you?”

“No, I was kind of counting on it.” Dom answered as he looked the man up and down. “That little coupe may run the streets around here, but that monster has never seen a set of tail lights. Ever…” 

“Well she’s about to….” The man then turned to the crowd to speak to them in Portuguese. Brian knowing the language from his UC work, smirked. “Let’s go, legend. Car for car.”

“Car for car?” Dom wanted to be sure. 

“You want it, come and get it.” 

The two men from the states looked at each other before Dom nodded with a grin. Brian set himself up at the finish line as Dom, and the man identified as Diogo, got their cars to the starting point. It was then that a taller sentinel pressed up against Brian, breathing in. 

“You smell delicious babe,” the man whispered. 

Apparently, Brian’s walls were not as tight as he wanted them. He put more reinforcement causing the sentinel to whine at the lost of the scent. “Back off,” Brian said.

“Come on, I just want to have fun.” 

“Daeneryn,” Brian whispered. Suddenly, a white fox appeared beside Brian and growled at the unknown man. “I am not for sale.” He said not even looking at the sentinel as the fox’s anger pushed him away. Not surprisingly, Dom won the race. When he exited the car, Brian could see concern on his face as he came over.

“Everything okay?” Dom asked looking at the white fox.

“Fine, your shadow has my back.” Brian laughed. “Can we pick up my car and go?”

“Yeah,” The man said before glaring at the sentinel and following Brian to go claim their new car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbs isn't only a DSS agent. He is the one who captured Brian the second time. The confrontation between them causes Brian to tell them about what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise is also not mine.

The next few days was running the practice track with new cars trying to see if they’d make it. Dom sent Han and Gisele to get the hand print for Tej, that’s when Brian started to think they would need more help. He messed with his burner phone as Mia shouted that everyone got burned by the US DSS. When Brian went in to see who was after them, he mentally cursed. 

“Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force of the DSS.” Brian announced.

“So he’s good.” Tej stated.

“When the FBI wants to find somebody, that’s who they call, because he never misses his mark. This guy is Old Testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That’s his style.” Brian said. He shifted and looked at Dom. “He is the one that caught me the second time.” 

Dom tilted his head as looked at Brian. “He caught you.”

“He doesn’t care what the government wants you for. You are a name on his wanted list.” The blonde explained. 

“And right now he’s hunting us?” Mia asked in worry. 

“Dom, we got to move up our timeline.” Han said.

“Yeah, but how?” Rome looked at Dom then Brian. “This thing’s already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our asses. If anything, we need more room to breathe.”

Dom turned his eyes to Brian. “Roman’s right.” Brian and Rome looked at each other before turning back to Dom. “Think we need to get some fresh air.” 

\-----

They were at the racing scene they got the car from. Diogo and everyone were gracious enough to go along with their plans to stick it to the cops. All the sentinels suddenly perked up when they sensed outsiders marching through. Brian sat on the hood of his car trying not to show his worry about this meeting. 

“Hey, Toretto.” Hobbs called, stopping briefly to look at Brian. “You’re under arrest.”

“Arrest?” Dom inquired. Brian looked to see Rome glaring at the man. He shook his head minutely to his childhood friend. He needed to let Dom handle this. “I don’t feel like I’m under arrest. How about you Brian?” The former cop looked at Dom. 

“No, not a bit.” Brian turned his head to Hobbs. “Not even a little bit.” 

Hobbs stared at the man. “Just give it a minute. It’ll sink in.” 

“We didn’t kill those feds. That was Reyes.” Brian just smirked and looked back at Dom.

“I don’t give a shit.” Hobbs answered. “I’m just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like a real hero.” 

“That’s funny,” The DSS agent said stepping closer to Brian. “From a guy, who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for. Or some wannabe tough guy, prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Yeah, real tough.” 

As Dom looked over his shoulder at Hobbs, Brian stood up. “Tough?” He questioned looking at the agent. Stepping closer he glared at the man knowing the sentinels would be able to just vaguely hear them as he dropped his voice. “You ain’t shit Hobbs. Did you even look into what you handed me over to? I highly doubt you’d be able to survive those experiments. I was just a name on a goddamn list, wasn’t I? I doubt you knew that they would torture me.”

“Bri,” Rome pulled Brian back, his jaguar stalking between them. The sentinel put Brian back on the hood of his car. 

“Like I said it doesn’t matter.” Hobbs turned back to Dom. “You turn around and put your hands behind your back.” 

“I don’t think so.” Dom said walking up to the agent. 

“Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice, boy.” Hobbs answered. Rome had to keep a hand on Brian’s shoulder as the man tried to go after Hobbs as his team brought up their guns. Leo and Santos rolled their eyes.

“And your mistake?” Dom answered. “Was thinking you’re in America.” He looked at the team behind Hobbs as his dire wolf came to his side. “You’re a long way from home. This is Brazil.” Dom raised his arms and the racers around them brought out their guns. Brian smirked and chuckled. He could see Hobbs’ eyes twitching and his nose flaring in anger. Dom lowered his arms but didn’t move as the man leaned closer. 

“I’ll see you soon Toretto.” 

“Looking forward to it, cop.” Brian knew Dom was smirking but couldn’t help but throw something at Hobbs as he was walking away.

“Might want to look into Centaur, Hobbs.” He said causing the agent to pause. “Last time I was there it was more than just me in those cells. And not all of them were enemies or willing…” 

Dom watched as they left his eyes on the female cop that had his chain. “That enough time?” 

A meerkat came running and jumped onto Brian’s car. “Yep,” Brian answered his hand straying to Rome’s jaguar. 

“Now, can you tell us what the hell that was Brian?” Han asked as he leaned on the car beside him. 

“We might want to take this a little more private before we go into details.” The man was suddenly nervous looking up at Roman. His childhood friend gave him a weak smile before nodding. 

“Fine, let’s meet back at the house.” Dom said. “I’ve got something I want to take care of first.” 

\------

Brian’s leg was bouncing nervously as they waited for Dom to come back from his errand. He wasn’t blind, he saw the chain the female cop was wearing. He was flipping his burner phone open and closed. He had called Mike earlier and asked him to come down to Rio. Rome and Tej hovered need Brian trying to calm the man a bit. When he told Hobbs to look into the Centaur project he hoped the man would. The government was covering up their illegal experiments. 

“You sure you are okay with this man?” Tej asked. “It would mean you telling them…” 

“It was going to come out at some point.” He answered. 

“Where is she now?” Rome asked. 

“Stalking Hobbs to ensure the tracer works.” Brian said as his fingers ran through Rome’s jaguar’s fur. He flinched when there was a bang and Dom came in. Everyone started to gather around the couch that Brian was sitting on. He pushed the jaguar off of him, knowing if he needed to move he would need his legs. Dom ended up standing up across from him with his arms crossed.

“Story time Brian, tell us what’s been going on.” 

Brian shifted and sat up straighter. “I’m a guide…”

“Bullshit,” Han said immediately as his red panda curled around his legs. “Why can’t we sense it?”

“Barriers to keep my status unknown…to keep the government look outs from finding me.” Brian answered. “Before I met Dom, I was pulled into a government sanctioned trial for guides and sentinels. It was supposed to help us further our bond with our spirit animals.” He started to massage his left palm, under the thumb. “It was a cover to pull in test subjects for an experiment.”

“What kind of experiment?” Gisele asked, her hawk standing proudly on the table beside her. 

“To see if they could manifest the counter side in one person.” Brian said softly. “To see if they can bring a sentinel side to a guide or a guide to a sentinel. They were forcing changes that have only happened naturally to a select few. The government thought it would be good to figure it out.” The blonde shivered as he remembered the experiments. “They poked, prodded….tortured. But nothing seemed to work…until they started trying to cut our spirit animals from us.”

Mia’s eyes widened. “Cut them from you! But if they do that then…” 

“We were dead.” Brian said flatly. His blue eyes shifted to Dom. “They figured out a way to do it though. Slowly, painfully.” 

Dom’s arms dropped. “They did it to you.”

“I was the only one to survive.” He said. “But I fought them physically and mentally to keep my bond with my spirit animal. In my distress, my sentinel side awoke. That spirit animal took the brunt of the pain and I can’t summon him like I do my Guide’s.” 

“Show me,” Dom demanded. Tej and Rome looked at each other before looking at Brian. The white man closed his eyes, before opening them again. 

“Level 1,” His eyes were ice blue with the gold around his pupil. “Level 2,” The purple ring on the outside of the iris bled in. “Level 3,” The blue faded and it was full gold with the purple outline. “The golden is the eyes of my sentinel’s side’s eagle.” With a blink his eyes were back to normal. Brian reached up and rubbed them. 

“The purple is new…” Rome murmured.

“That happened the second time I got caught, but we are jumping ahead.” 

“So you got the sentinel side, what happen to your guide’s spirit animal and how’d you escape?” Dom asked.

“The whole time we were there, they were training us. Mental barriers, combat tatics, weapons…we were being trained to be war machines. Good little soldiers.” Brian smirked at the irony. “But we were too good at hiding. I slammed down all my barriers until they couldn’t feel me. When they came to check up on us, we attacked. Basically walked out without being seen and I’ve been on the run. Tanner protected me, then after Miami Pennings did...they knew of the experiments and didn’t approve.”

“Your spirit animal…it’s the fox isn’t it?” Mia asked. “You left her in the Supra when you let Dom go. You’ve been without her for more than five years.”

Brian gave a smile. “She can pick out feds better than I can. Dae would help you more then she could me at the time.” 

“How can you go so far from her man?” Leo asked from the back of the group. 

“The experiments,” Brian answered. “They were almost successful in removing her from me so she has more freedom than normal spirit animals. She can go anywhere and any distance far from me, but the side effect is if she’s gone for too long my barriers are weakened. I am then vulnerable to trackers.” 

“It’s why he went with the FBI when they recruited him after Miami,” Tej said. “Being around other spirit animals helps him ease a bit, but it’s not the same.” 

Dom narrowed his eyes. “Alright, we know the in between stuff…how’d Hobbs get you the second time?”

“He was better than I gave him credit for,” He said before becoming silent. The other man soon realized that’s all he was going to get from Brian for now about his capture. 

“Drop your shields,” He leaned back a bit, gauging Brian’s reaction. The blonde flinched before narrowing his eyes at Dom. 

“No,” Brian said resolutely. 

“Drop them.”

“No.”

Rome and Tej stepped away sensing the argument that was going to explode between the two. They felt as Dom let his sentinel power wash over them all, his wolf at his side. The wolf growled at the stubborn man. How dare he not yield to the alpha sentinel!

“O’Conner, do it!” 

“Dom!” Mia shouted as she stepped up to the side of her brother. “Just relax!” She glared at him before turning to the tense man on the couch. Brian looked ready to fight or bolt, she wasn’t sure which. “Brian…we just want to familiarize ourselves with your power, can you let it down just a little so we can.” The man turned his eyes to Mia and she sucked in a breath. He was at level two of his sentinel side already. “Brian, please….”

He stared at the younger Toretto. She was pleading with him to open just a bit. Only pack members ask you to do something like that, only family. Brian let his snowman façade drop down over his face. Were they family? He didn’t know. Sure he helped them with Letty’s case, but he was the one who put her there in the first place. He knew that his face blanked out of any and all emotions at this point. Dropping the shields enough for him to be felt was hard, harder than it really should have been. It was a testament at how hard he’s been hiding from everyone when he struggled to do just that. Once the shield was down a little, his power went out like a slowly tide. It rocked back and forth until it crashed over everyone. It caused most of them to stagger at the dueling powers. 

Brian’s head snapped up to look at Dom as the other man did the same. Something in him snapped into place making his eyes widened in fear and joy. Dom took a step forward toward the couch, only to have Brian scramble back and roll over his own shoulder over the back of the couch trying to keep space between them. 

“Stay there…” He demanded. 

“O’Conner,” Dom growled. “Get over here.” He rounded the couch, only to have Brian skirt around it to keep it between them. 

“Damn it Dom, stop it!” 

“What’s going on?” Santos asked in wonder. 

Roman didn’t know whether or not to interfere as he spoke. “Brian’s been locked up so tight that he didn’t sense that Dom’s his sentinel.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise is also not mine.

Brian vaulted over the couch as Dom and his wolf tried to catch him. He just needed a minute to think. It threw Brian through a loop that Dom was his sentinel. Being use to the loneliness of his shields, he never even thought about opening them during his undercover case with Dom. He did wonder why the man accepted him so easily after he saved him from the cops the first time. Maybe they subconsciously knew. It would explain the signs during the last case, Brian’s tendency to send Daeneryn after Dom instead of Mia. The fact he has used the experiments to his advantage by keeping Dom out of their hands…the sentinel and his animal tried again and Brian jumped back.

“He’s like a ninja,” Han noted as he dug into a bag of chips. 

“That’s the training he probably went through,” Gisele answered. 

“So Brian and my brother…are a pair?” Mia looked on amusedly. “Makes sense.” 

Rome was laughing so hard he was on the ground with his jaguar. “Only Bri would get stuck in a situation like this.”

Brian turned around angry. “Fuck you Rome!” 

That was enough of a distraction to let Dom get to Brian. His arms came around the blonde pulling him back to his chest. The man in his arms began to struggle viciously, but nothing was working. His mind had completely flipped to his sentinel instincts. He had to feel out the bond and figure out if it was more intimate than just being a pair. The truth also had to be weeded out of the buster. Digging his nose into the man’s neck, Dom took a deep breath memorizing the scent as he prodded the open barrier. 

Brian on the other hand didn’t like being restrained like this. It reminded him too much of the scientists that forced him like this. His body shuddered, not in pleasure but in something else. In Dom arms, Brian’s body sagged as his guide’s instincts began to kick up a notch. When he felt the poke at the opening of his shields, he flinched into Dom. His head kept flinching to the side as Dom explored. 

“Hey bro,” Tej started frowning at how pale Brian had gotten and the way he kept flinching. The sentinel growled at him. “You might want to easy up. He’s not looking too good.”

Blinking, Dom looked at his guide to see Tej was right. Brian was a ghostly white and he was sweating profusely. “Brian?” The man in his arms stop struggling and that worried Dom the most.

“Let me go,” His voice was quiet, icy and yet it had a shaky quality to it. Dom released Brian, looking at him worriedly. The guide walked away from Dom, stopping some distance away before breathing deeply. He opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes were at level 1 of his sentinel side. Brian knew that he couldn’t put barriers between him and Dom now. They would need to finish the bond before they do this job. He put a hand to his temple trying to ward off the headache that was beginning to start in his head.

“Bri?” Tej frowned. 

“The second time I was captured….they left a serious impression on me.” Brian started. “I was one of the ones that escaped, so when they caught me they second time they did damage. It is what is causing the purple and level 3 in my eyes.”

“What did they do?” Han asked quietly. 

Dom watched as Brian lowered his hand before turning his gaze to him. “They tried everything they can to break me. They tried to examine me further because I was one of the successes.” He paused. “They left marks with their attempts…” The sentinel felt something tighten in his chest. Brian tossed his burner to Tej. “Dom, let’s go take a walk.” Brian started to head out, forcing Dom to follow him. 

“Is Brian okay?” Mia asked after the two left. 

“No,” Roman answered truthfully. “But Brian always had this thing, being able to hide what’s really going on with him.”

“Made him good at undercover,” Gisele said.

“Yeah,” Tej nodded. “It also made him lose himself a lot.” No one said anything after that. They broke apart to allow the pair time to get their bond together if they were going to solidify it tonight. More importantly, it was allowing Brian time to adjust to the fact he was now not alone. 

\--------

Brian led Dom to a more secluded area of the warehouse they were in. It was the area where he had claimed as his own to rest. Turning to Dom, he looked at the man before sighing. Slowly and without any words, he began to take of his shirt. Dom’s eyebrows furrowed, but he watched as eyes widened when he revealed his torso and back. The sentinel step forward too quickly and Brian stepped back, his hand rising to Dom’s chest. 

“You need to go slow,” Brian said quietly. He watched Dom nod to him and he let his hand down. 

The sentinel raised his own hands, trailing after the scars on Brian’s sides and torso. This was not just a fight against the government. He walked around the guide’s body and froze when he saw the back. It was worst than the front. It was littered with scars. Particularly the two that went from Brian’s shoulder blades to his lower lumbar vertebrae. No…what caused this was a fight for survival. A survival from the torture they put on Brian. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Dom roughly asked. 

“Use to hiding,” Brian murmured.

“They won’t hurt you anymore…” 

“You can’t promise that…” The guide froze when he felt fingers on one of his worst scars. He felt Dom lean in, pressing his lips to his naked shoulder. “Dom…”

“I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” The husky voice behind him said. Arms wrapped Brian pulling him back to a broad chest. His hands massaged Brian’s chest and stomach. Dom felt the guide start to relax into him. Tilting Brian’s head back against his shoulder he met resistance. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I…” Brian was twitching all over. “Dom…we can’t. Not yet…” 

“Shh….” The older man silenced him. “I won’t push it…not now, just relax.” Dom continued to allow his hands to travel over Brian’s scarred torso. He memorized each scar as he walked them to the small mattress they grabbed. They gently lay down on the thing, Brian on his stomach. Dom felt Brian jump a bit, but he settled down. Dom didn’t touch his back knowing that it was a sensitive spot. The scars certainly explained the stiffness Mia had told him about. Instead he just rested along side Brian allowing the guide to shuffle into him when he felt ready. Now that he knew what happened, Dom knew he couldn’t just bond with Brian like his instincts screamed at him to do so when they felt that Brian was his guide. He had to take this slowly or else he might scare Brian away. “I got you Brian,” He murmured when the man grabbed his hand.

“I know…” 

\------

When they came out the next day, no one brought the night before up. They didn’t want to upset Brian. Daeneryn came back that afternoon and immediately jumped onto Brian’s shoulder nuzzling his cheek. She was glad to be able to rest with her human again. She stayed on his shoulders all day, watching everything like she normally did. Brian seemed to work better when she was around. Dom had watched as Brian fed her as though she was a real animal, not just his spirit animal. Though Dom figured that had something to do with the experiments done on him. They both watched as Daeneryn had approached his wolf, Basilio. The white fox walked in with her head low, showing the signs of abuse Brian had received. Basilio stared at her, before walking up to her and shoving his nose into her neck. Brian and Dae both whined at the contact. The guide was going to step up to pick up his fox, when Dom stopped him. He nodded to his wolf. Brian turned to see the wolf licking the fox’s head before nudging her. The fox took off with the wolf following after her. Soon a coyote, jaguar, hawk, meekrat and red panda took off after them. Dom watched as Brian let out a smile as he saw that. 

That night Brian was on his side, curled up with Daeneryn next to him in the circle of his arms. Dom leaned on the doorway with his wolf, watching over his guide. Roman walked up to him with his jaguar.

“Been a while since I’ve seen Bri with baby-girl,” He said looking at the man on the mattress. 

Dom hummed and glanced at Rome. “He was without her for almost six years. No one should be away from their spirit animal for that long.” 

“It was his choice homie,” The black man said as his jaguar, Ekene, tried to pass into the room only to have Basilio growl at him. The wolf walked further into the room instead and lay by Brian’s back looking at them from over his shoulder. 

“It’s cost him too much,” Dom said. “He has been on the edge for so long and to go through a second capture while she was with me…”

“Don’t try to blame yourself bro, he wouldn’t want you to.” Roman said. “The only thing you can do now is fight for him if they try to come after him.” 

“They won’t touch him.” The older sentinel growled. “I won’t let them get him again.”

The other sentinel nodded. “Good to know.” He turned and walked away. “Just make sure they don’t get you while you are protecting him. Brian will turn himself in just to get you out.” 

Those words bounced around in Dom’s head as he walked into the room and pushed Basilio out of the way. He curled around Brian, wrapping an arm around his waist before closing his eyes. They had a long way to go until they could bond, but for now this was enough. 

\------

“It’s been a while since I been behind the wheel one of these,” Brian said as Dae ran up and down the dash. 

“First time I’ve ever been in the front seat.” Dom answered from next to him. The guide laughed and picked up his fox from her run on the dash. She was high on the adrenaline from him. It was good, but she would be going to scout Hobbs’ camp later so she needed to settle down. “She okay?”

“Just a bit excited,” He smirked. They both turned to see Han and Rome pull up in their police cars. “Rome, what took you so long?” He put his fox in the passenger seat. “I thought for sure you’d be showing up with chrome spinners or something.” 

The old friend started to laugh before abruptly stopping. “Real funny…” 

That caused Brian to laugh. Dom looked at him. It was a real laugh, not ones to hide what he was thinking. He smiled to himself as he felt his guide relax. 

“I got a 100,000 that say I can take you all in the next quarter-mile.” Rome said into the mic. Dom’s eyes went from Rome to Brian.

“Yeah, your broke ass got a hundred grand?” The white man taunted. 

“If we pull off this job, I will.” He replied. “Next two lights. Hundred thousand.” 

Han stepped in looking at Dom and Brian. “We don’t pull this job off, we’re probably dead anyway. Let’s make it a million.” His eyebrows rose in challenge. Dom smiled at their antics. He enjoyed the fact that Brian was really getting into it too. 

“I like that. All right a million-dollar quarter-mile.” He announced. 

“All right then.” Han said as he prepared himself. 

Rome lifted the mic. “You only live once. Let’s do it.” 

Brian turned his eyes to his sentinel. “What do you say Dom?” Daeneryn popped her head up from the passenger seat looking at the man. 

“We talking or we racing?” The man was still smiling. 

“Just don’t cheat this time,” Brian quipped. 

Dom shook his head, laughing quietly. “Got to let that go.” He watched as Brian’s fox hunkered down, disappearing as they got ready for the race. 

Just before the light turned green, Roman took off the cops lights blaring in the night. The others chased after him quickly. Soon Brian, Dominic, and Han all passed Rome leaving the man in last place. Before they knew it they were lined up again, all neck to neck, but the race was between the paired guide and sentinel. Han and Rome saw what Dom did as Brian won the race and smirked at each other as they went back to the hideout. 

Brian, even though he played the idiot, knew that Dom had let up to let him win. He grabbed Daeneryn and petted her while walking a little ways away from everyone. “Do your thing girl. Go see if Hobbs did what we asked.” He pressed lips to her head before setting her down. She looked up at him with her blue eyes before turning and disappearing into the shadows. While she did that, they had some police cars to work on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's got family who needs him, while Hobbs finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise is also not mine.

When he saw Vince walk in with Mia, he stood ready to kick the man’s ass. Roman sensing the tension came up behind Vince while Mia explained that he saved her from Reyes’s guys. Dom seemed to accept him back without any reservations. Maybe because he knew Vince was trying to do what was best for his family, despite it going astray in the beginning. Brian nodded and thanked the man. 

Later than night Brian was off to the side watching the small group act like a family. With a smile, he walked away a few paces to have some privacy as he pulled out his burner. Maybe it was time….he caught Roman’s eye. The black man narrowed his eyes but nodded. He saw Vince head to Dom and Han to Gisele. This was the perfect time to call without explaining. He dialed the number from heart.

‘Brian…’

“Mike, what’s wrong?” Brian heard the desolate tone in the younger man’s voice. “What happened?” 

There was silence before the man on the other line answered. ‘So much has happened since you left again. Grammy’s gone…she…she died a few months ago.’

“Jesus Christ….” Brian murmured. He calculated it, that was when he was captured the second time. “Do you need anything?” 

‘…look Brian,’ Mike started hesistantly. ‘I left the firm.’

That was a shocker. Mike met his sentinel at the firm and despite not having a law degree things were apparently going okay. “What happened?”

‘Internal fights…I’ve…I’ve disappointed my sentinel and…I left him.’

“He let you leave?” 

‘Donna helped me out...she’s not happy with me but helped me out this time. Figured I could use the time away. Rome said he was called to Rio, so I’m here.’

“You’re in Rio de Janeiro?” Brian blinked. “Mike you need to go home! Fix things with your sentinel!” 

‘There’s nothing to fix considering he’s the one who told me to leave! He told me we were done!’ That stopped the former cop. When he met the sentinel, he had been protective and possessive, what the fuck happened?

“Listen, I’ve got a job I’m in the middle of. When I’m done, I’ll let you know where we can meet. You are going to tell me everything that happened.” He paused before continuing. “And call Donna and let her know I’m in the area to get you. The last thing I need is her crazy sentinel ass on mine.” 

That got him a laugh. ‘No problem…keep in touch and let me know if you need help.’

“What have I told you about staying away from this kind of life?”

‘I’ve been pretending to be a lawyer from Harvard, is that any different?’

“Mike!” 

‘What? It’s not like I haven’t been living a lie. Maybe it’s time I fly free too.’ The way Mike said that caused Brian to ache. He knew he had to watch over the kid and agreed with Donna’s sentiments that being away would probably help them. Mostly help the sentinel see he’s an idiot. ‘Look, just call me when you can.’

“Fine, but lay low. You’ve got access to my other account, use it.”

‘You got it.’ Mike answered. “Be careful bro.”

“You too, I’ll see you later.” Brian hung up and stared at the dark wall in thought. Mike was in Rio while Hobbs was here. Mike might be a guide, but he had to grow up roughly since his parents died. Brian ran his hand through his hair. He would have to pick Mike up tomorrow after the heist. Then he would have to explain things to Dom….

“Brian?” Mia’s voice was soft as she stepped closer from behind him. “Who was that?” 

“Nobody,” He answered instinctually. 

“You don’t look like that if that was nobody…come on…” She soothed as she stepped closer to her brother’s guide. “What’s going on?” 

Brian looked down at her. He raised an arm up and pulled her into a tight hug. Breathing her in, he knew he had to tell someone in case he didn’t come out of this okay. “Promise me, you won’t tell Dom.” When she tensed, he didn’t know if she would keep the secret. Mia stepped away from him and stared up into his face. It must have showed how haggard he was feeling because she slowly nodded.

“As long as it doesn’t hurt him,” She added. 

He smiled, the tension in him easing a bit. “No, just a bit of a family issue.”

“Family?” 

Brian nodded. “I have a step brother.” She let out a grin before he put his fingers to her lips. “Apparently, he had a falling out with his sentinel. It was big enough that a mutual sentinel friend sent him toward where Rome was going.”

“Meaning he is in Rio,” Mia surmised. 

“Yeah,” Brian said. “After the heist tomorrow, I will need to go pick him up from his hotel to talk to him before bringing in front of Dom.” He paused. “I’m going to give you my burner tomorrow. If anything goes wrong, he’s speed-dial five. I want you to grab him and bring him here.” 

“But Brian….” 

“Mia, you have to do this if things go south.” He said sternly. “He knows how to hide like I do, but I want him to be around Rome and Tej if it goes wrong.” Brian moved his hands to her shoulder, gripping them. “Please…” 

The younger Toretto nodded. She could see how much this step brother meant to Brian. “Okay…I promise.” 

“Thank you.” 

Mia kissed Brian on the cheek. “Let’s get back before they all become suspicious.” 

Brian nodded and followed Mia back to the others. He watched them and their spirit animals interacting with each other. This is what it was supposed to be like to be with a family. Relaxed and at ease with no care in the world except for your brothers or sisters, this was paradise. When Dom wandered over with Vince, after a speech he raised his beer up in a toast, everyone followed. Brian closed his eyes at the minor dizziness that he felt when he drank his beer. Maybe he had one too much? He smiled when Dom put a hand on his shoulder and gripped it. They just need to get through tomorrow and they will disappear. 

\--------

The next morning everyone was prepped. According to Mia, Hobbs was on the other side of the city. That was perfect in Brian’s opinion he didn’t want to be near the man. As he watched Rome, Tej, Han, Gisele, Leo and Santos drive off another wave of dizziness hit him. He stood slowly and walked over to Mia. Slipping her his burner phone, he smiled.

“Ready for today?” 

“Yeah,” Mia answered. “Can’t wait to see the look on Dom’s face though”

Brian smiled gently before it turned into a frown. The dizziness was getting worst. He looked around as his vision started doubling. No, something was very wrong. 

“Brian?” 

“Run…” He murmured softly.

“What!” Her eyes widened at him when he said that. Brian didn’t get a chance to repeat himself as a SUV pulled into the warehouse near Vince.

“Cops!” The man shouted he took off toward Mia. 

Brian pulled Mia out of the chair and quickly ran. He glanced back to see Hobbs plow the other vehicle into the Charger. He mentally cursed as he pushed Mia ahead of him as he stumbled. “Mia run!” He crashed into the wall as the vertigo got so bad he couldn’t move. Where was Dae? Why didn’t she warn them earlier?

“Brian!” Mia shouted as Hobbs men caught up to them. Brian closed his eyes as his head suddenly became too heavy to keep up. She knelt down beside him trying to keep him awake. “Brian!” 

Mia watched worriedly as Brian went unconscious. Vince was crowded near them. He took up a stance near her, glaring at the men with the guns. He pulled her away as one of the men stepped forward and picked up Brian. Mia tried to go forward, but Vince stopped her. She glanced at the woman and saw that Brian’s white fox was in her arms, unconscious as well. Soon they were lead back to the main area. They saw Dom fighting with Hobbs in the office. Mia knew that this wasn’t going to be good. She would have to try to stop it. 

She was right.

While in a choke hold, Dom saw Mia and Vince being corralled back into sight. He got mad that they touched his sister. But it was when he saw an unconscious Brian, his head hanging over the arm of Hobb’s man did something snap. His anger skyrocketed. That was his guide! How dare they touch him! How dare they go after his family! Before Dom knew it, he was sailing through the window with Hobbs. The agent warded his men off as he kept attacking Dom. 

Mia was shouting trying to get her brother to stop. She didn’t want to see him fight. She didn’t want him to get hurt. Not when he just found his guide. Tears gathered in her eyes as she kept trying to get through to him. When Hobbs picked up the monkey wretch her coyote whined. When Dom wrestled it from him, she panicked. Not again! She didn’t want her brother to make the same mistake again and hate himself.

“DOM!” She shouted, her voice mingling with what she thought was a shriek of an eagle. 

Dom had brought the wretch down beside Hobbs head. He stepped off the man and stood up, looking at his sister knowing what had happened. Past mistakes were almost repeated. The two Toretto’s looked at each other before Dom’s eyes went to Brian. He went to step toward the unconscious man as his hands went to his head, only to be stopped by guns. Both Dom and Basilio growled. 

“You will let us to our guide.” He demanded but the men didn’t move. The wolf started to become agitated. 

“Let him,” Neves said as she stepped up to Mia. She handed Dae to her before pushing the man holding Brian to put him down. Once Brian was on the ground, she back away taking the man with her. The Rio agent watched as Dom’s wolf went ahead of him as he slowly walked to Brian. 

Dom knelt down and lifted Brian into his own arms. The blonde’s breathing was shallow as though he had been running a few miles. Dom ran his fingers through Brian’s hair soothing him as he made sure the man was physically okay. He looked at Mia, in question. 

“I think they sedated Dae…” She whispered as her hands stroked through the unconscious fox fur. 

“We did,” One of the agents answered. “Didn’t think it would actually work.” 

“Enough,” Hobbs answered. “Get them in the car we got to go.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the ambush and the heist. 
> 
> Enter Mike in a stunt that only New Yorkers can pull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise and Suits is not mine.

As they headed out with the Toretto’s, O’Conner, and Vince in the back Hobbs couldn’t help but think. First, Toretto doesn’t beat him with the weapon even though he used it against him. Secondly, he could have sworn he heard an eagle while they were fighting. Hobbs studied them. No one on their team or his own has an eagle guide. He couldn’t make sense of it. 

In the back, Elena watched as Vince and Mia sat across from Dom and Brian. She had made sure Brian was beside Dom in order to calm the sentinel. The man immediately put Brian’s head in his lap despite the handcuffs. She didn’t know what Hobbs shot the spirit animal up with, but apparently it knocked the American out cold. It kind of worried her how pale he was, he was almost as white as the fur on his fox. Her eyes turned to Mia. The woman had the fox in her arms. Elena wondered why the fox didn’t fade like the animals did when they were manifested. 

Dom didn’t say anything just kept glancing from his guide to his family. He was only glad Brian wasn’t awake for the fight. Looking down, he noticed Brian’s eyes open a bit. “Bri?” He murmured. 

The man didn’t say anything, but when Brian tried to move his hands only to hear the sound of cuffs he flinched. Dom’s fingered pressed into his cheek and temple lightly. His sentinel was here. That should have calmed him, but the fact that Hobbs captured him once and gave him to torture didn’t help. He was going back into project Centaur. This time Brian had no doubt that it would kill him. He could vaguely hear Hobbs talking into his communication device as he started to panic. Where was Dae? He needed her.

“Calm down!” Dom leaned down and commanded. He saw how Daeneryn tried to get up out of Mia’s arms. “Brian, stop! She’s with Mia, Mia’s got Dae.” Dom moved his hands from Brian’s head to his shoulder. He didn’t need to though, that seemed to have calmed the man down. He struggled to move his head, but managed to see the white fox in the younger Toretto’s arms. He didn’t get to savor the sight as they were ambushed by Reyes’ men. 

Dom threw his upper body over Brian as Mia curled around the fox, Vince on top of her. Elena pulled out her gun as Hobbs and his men tried to take care of the threat. He looked down when he saw Brian struggling to get up. Dom tried to keep him down, but Brian was stubborn and pushed himself up. 

“We have to help them,” He said softly as the bullet ricocheted off the outside of the truck. “Cut us loose.” Brian demanded quietly. Dom made a sound, but Brian stared at the woman. “We’re not going to survive if we don’t get out there. Let us help.”

Elena stared at Brian, her eyes going back and forth between him and Dom. Before they knew it the handcuffs were gone.

Brian went to move only to have Dom push him back down into the seat. 

“You’re not going out.” 

“What?” Brian glared at Dom. 

“You heard me.” The sentinel said. “You are still doped up on whatever they gave Dae. I’m not going to risk you out in a gun fight when your reaction time is slow.” The guide opened his mouth to argue; only to see shut it when the thunderous look appeared on Dom’s face. “Don’t try it O’Conner.” 

“Fine,” The guisen said, his icy façade appearing. “Just don’t die.” 

Dom grinned and beckoned Vince out with him.

Brian shifted and looked at the two women. Elena was getting into the driver seat and Mia into the passenger with Dae still in her arms. He wouldn’t leave Dom out there without some kind of help. Hunkering down between the seats, Brian braced himself against the bench they were previously sitting on. 

“What are you doing?” Mia asked. 

“I’m half sentinel,” Brian answered. “You really think I’m going to listen to Dom?” 

“What are you going to do then?” 

“My guide’s spirit animal was sedated, but not my sentinel’s. I’m going to send him out to help Dom.”

Mia frowned. “I thought you said you couldn’t summon him like Dae?”

“I can’t summon him like her, but I never said it was impossible.” Brian flexed his hands before putting them in his lap, palms up. “So whatever happens within the next few seconds to minutes - do not touch me.” When Mia wordlessly nodded when she saw Brian’s eyes flare straight into level 3. Brian allowed himself to dive into his sentinel side. 

An eagle’s shriek echoed through the area before a large golden attacked a man on the roof that was aiming for Vince. Dom paused and looked at the eagle as it quickly banked left to get the rocket gunner causing him to fall off the four story building. 

“That’s Hobbs?” Vince shouted. Dom didn’t answer as he pulled Hobbs up and began to hobble toward the truck while Vince and the eagle covered them. Once everyone was in the truck, Elena hit the gas following the bird of prey as it fly ahead. Dom blinked and looked at his guide, whose nose was bleeding. He made to touch Brian only to have Mia’s coyote nip at his finger tips. 

“Don’t touch him,” Mia said from the front.

“What’s he doing?” Dom asked. 

“The golden eagle, it’s his.” Hobbs said as he leaned against the back door. “Project Centaur was an invasive procedure to stabilize the sides that were forced on the guide or sentinel. O’Conner’s case was unusual.” He nodded to the silent man. “Apparently when he summons his sentinel’s spirit, his mind goes with it. He and the animal are one.” 

The sentinel looked at the agent. He was about to say something when Vince called to him.

“Hey, Dom.” The man turned to his brother in all but blood and looked down to see him holding his side. He was shot and blood was soaking up his side. “You’ve got to meet my son. Nico…” At this point Mia was looking at Vince, water in her eyes, but not falling yet. She looked at Dom in grief. 

“I will.” Dom stated solemnly as he stared into Vince’s eyes. 

“He’s a good kid,” Vince said. “You know, we named him after you….Dominic.” That fact tore something in the sentinel. 

“You’ve got my word, Vince.” 

Dom was so focus on Vince he didn’t noticed Brian’s nose bleed getting worst or him passing out against Hobbs. He didn’t hear the painful shriek of the eagle as it plunged out of the sky, disappearing before it hit the ground. Not Hobbs’ murmuring for Elena to drive faster as Brian started to cough up blood or Mia’s panicked whispered questioning. Dom was trying to keep the life in Vince’s eyes as it faded. 

\------

Hobbs was the one who carried Brian to the couch with Daeneryn in his lap. He set the guide down as Dom situated Vince and said his last goodbyes. Mia grieved with Elena and Gisele to comfort her while Rome and Tej tended to Brian and cleaned him up. When Dom was done, he marched to the group.

“We need to move, we don’t have much time now.” 

“I got us a flight. We can leave Rio in the rearview in the next five hours.” Han said. 

Dom stopped and turned to him. “Not to run away. To finish the job.”

“Are you crazy Dom?” Gisele asked. “We can’t.” 

“It’s a suicide mission. That’s your man there over on the table.” Rome stood up from the stairs he was on. “And your guide is unconscious. The plan is busted. This is bullshit, man. Reyes knows we’re coming!”

“He’s right,” Tej added. “They tripled the detail at the police station. It’s going to be a wall of gunfire.”

“Reyes doesn’t get away with this.” Dom said. 

“It’s a trap, man.” Han answered. “You know that.”

“Dom, listen to them. Run, before it’s too late. Leave Rio.” Elena agreed with the rest of the team. “You can be free.” 

“Running ain’t freedom,” Dom softly answered. “You should know that.” 

“I’m in,” Hobbs said. “I’ll ride with you Toretto. At least until we kill that son of a bitch.”

“Dom, what about Brian?” Mia asked. “You were too worried about Vince, but Brian was—”

“Mia,” A soft voice said stopping her. Everyone turned to see Brian sitting up on the couch. Tej had a hand on his shoulder keeping him up, but his white fox was still asleep on the cushions. The blonde pushed himself up and stood, waving Rome off as he got his balance. “What’s the plan Dom?” Brian said with a small grin. “We can’t just go sneaking around anymore.” 

“We don’t sneak,” Dom said turning to his guide. “The only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that, we pull him.” 

\-------

The chatter on the radio in his hand made him grin wildly. Brian did know how to make life exciting. Taking out a bank was no small feat. Then again, neither was pulling a vault from a police station. When he heard Mia tell them they had a ten second window, he decided it was time to drive out to meet them. He was coming from the other side of the bridge when he heard Brian panic a bit. 

“Hey, there’s too many of them. We’re not going to make it.” Brian said. 

“You’re right. We aren’t.” Dom replied into the walkie talkie. “You are.”

“What are you talking about?” 

Mia’s shaky voice was heard. “Just let the vault go. Get out of there.” 

“I’m not about to let my guide be sent back to a place he hates.” Dom answered.

“No, I’m not leaving you! Now you stick with the plan!”

“It was always the plan.” 

“Dom you listen to me now. Okay? You cut loose right now?” Mia’s voice broke his heart a little. He knew that his brother would do the same though. 

Before Dom could cut Brian loose, he opened his mic. “Hey Barstow, heard you needed some help.”

“I don’t fucking believe it…” He heard Rome’s voice over the radio.

Brian’s voice was colored in surprise. “New York, you better not do what I think you are planning to do to help me.” 

“Coming out you from the other side!” He said before pulling a u-turn into the area he set up earlier. He had gotten some of the racers to set up a ramp of sorts so he could go from one lane to the other. As he pulled his white mustang to the lane, he ended up behind the vault. 

“Who the hell?” Dom’s voice carried.

“Name’s Mike,” He answered. “Introductions can be done later though. They set up a block at the other side, you know.” 

“Can you take care of it?” Brian asked, his voice was anxious. 

“You guys going to be alright? Sounded a bit heavy…” Mike answered as he let the nose of his mustang help push the vault. 

“Just do it Mike,” The older guide answered. Mike sighed and maneuvered the white mustang along side of the vault. He quickly shifted and pushed the car up to Brian’s Charger. His windows were tinted, so he knew Dom couldn’t seem him.

“You both are going.” Dom answered his sentinel side creeping into the command as he cut the line to Brian’s car. “Take care of Mia.”

Mike could see Brian slamming his hand on the wheel but continue onward with him as Dom spun the car and vault around. He shook his head but continued to the end of the bridge with Brian. They quickly jumped out of their cars and took care of the patrol at the end of the bridge, throwing the spikes into the water as well. Mike turned to see Brian struggling.

“He’s your sentinel isn’t he?” He asked. Brian gave a brief nod. Mike rolled his head and walked over to the taller blonde and smacked him upside his head. “Then what the hell are you standing here for? Take the car and make sure he’s okay.” Brian stared at him. “What? Shoo! I’ll keep the end of the bridge cleared until you get back. Get moving Barstow.”

“Bossy New York,” Brian said as he got to his car.

“You love it!” Mike shouted as Brian took off back onto the bridge. He really couldn’t wait to meet the rest of Brian’s family. He wondered briefly to his own sentinel, before cutting those thoughts out of his mind. Donna was right. He needed to be with family, despite the family being a felony…then again he wasn’t too far behind. Maybe it was time to leave his job? Things have been very stressful for both him and his sentinel. Too many people wanted to get either at him or Mike. Perhaps it was time for a change. A big one….


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Fast Five with Mike thrown in and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise is also not mine.

\----

When Mike stepped out of the white mustang in the warehouse, he was tackled against the car by Rome. The man got him into a headlock before rubbing his knuckles in his hair. The younger man laughed before pushing Rome off and stepping back. He looked around and smiled. “Tej working his magic?” He asked.

“You know it,” Rome led him to the area where everyone was at. Gisele and Han raised an eyebrow at him as he waved at them before moving to Brian. 

“I warn you about a trap and I get no hug?” 

Brian pulled the other blonde into a tight hug as a black blur raced by and pounce Daeneryn. He pulled back and looked down to see a black fox with icy blue eyes playing with his own animal. “Hey, how’d you know to be there?” 

“Mia called with your burner asking me to stop you from being something stupid.” Mike grinned. “I’m the younger brother, I can’t stop you. Just join you in the craziness.”

“Guys,” Brian called out to the rest of the team. “This is Mike Ross, he’s my baby step-brother. He’s a guide too.”

“Explains the blonde hair,” Han said. 

“And the driving,” Gisele added with a smile. “Nice to meet you.” Leo and Santos nodded to him.

Brian directed Mike to Mia. The younger blonde smiled at her and gave her a hug. “Ah, Mia. It’s so good to put a face to the voice now.” 

“Likewise,” Mia said as she stepped back toward her brother. “This is Dom, my brother.” 

“And Brian’s sentinel,” Mike said looking at the muscular man. “I know.” He crossed his arms. “I’m the one that picked up Brian in the Skyline before he hit Rio. He’s told me a lot about you.” 

“And nothing about you,” Dom said as his eyes slid to Brian.

“I was keeping him away Dom,” The ex-agent said. “Keep him away from them.” 

“I guess that means you get to learn all about me when I catch Brian up on my issues.” Mike said as he leaned into his brother.

Brian put a hand in Mike’s hair. “Later, right now we got to see if Tej cracked the safe.” 

“Big score?” The younger man asked. Brian just grinned at him and let him go. “Sweet.” He wandered closer to Mia, sitting on the seat beside her as they watched Tej work. 

Brian stepped closer to Dom, putting a hand on his hip. The sentinel looked at his guide before turning back to watch Tej work on the safe again. Brian smiled when he felt Dom slide an arm around his waist, turning him to watch the sentinel working on the safe. 

“Brother huh?” He murmured against Brian’s ear. 

“There are still things you don’t know about me Dom.” Brian answered as the white and black foxes ran around them.

“I bet,” The man murmured.

Tej put his computer down, taking the wires from the safe. “Come on, baby. Don’t be mean…Come on.” He said as he did the last part which was the handprint. When they heard the lock unbolt, Tej felt a jolt of relief. He glanced back at Dom and Brian before turning the wheel and slowly pulling the door open. 

Cash flowed out.

Gisele laughed as Han smirked. Leo and Santos fist bumped each other as Rome cheered. Mia and Mike laughed and grinned at each other. Tej looked at all the money before turning to Brian and Dom again. The broader man tightened his hold on his guide before letting out a breath and looking up toward the ceiling with a slight smile. Brian looked content as he leaned back into his sentinel. 

“Vince?” He asked quietly.

Dom nodded. “Rosa and Nico.” 

\--------

It was a few weeks later at their house on the beach did Dom and Brian see a white mustang drive up. Mia and Mike got out along with a red haired woman. They met on the porch, Brian giving his brother a hug while Dom hugged his sister. 

“This is a nice surprise,” Brian said as he moved to Mia to hug her. She and Mike both lived in the city, separate buildings but close enough to get to each other if they needed anything. 

Dom looked at the red head. “Who is this?” 

“Dom,” Mike smiled. “This is Donna Paulsen, she’s the one trying to get my sentinel to open his eyes. Donna, this is Dominic Toretto, Brian’s mark that got away and now sentinel.”

“Why is it the pretty ones get the handsome men?” She asked as she held her hand out. Dom shook it before she took it back. “So, I see a beach and a lovely home. Am I getting a tour?” 

Brian laughed. “Sure I got you,” He turned to lead her into the house.

“I’ll get us some drinks.” Mia said as she went inside. 

Sometime later Mia, Donna and Brian were on the beach in the wooden seats talking while Dom and Mike stood on the porch. 

“You know…this is the happiest I’ve ever seen my brother.” Mike said. “Even before the stints with the government, he was always serious.”

“It’s because we’re free.” Dom said. 

The younger man hummed. “How’s he doing? I know you guys haven’t bonded yet, but I also know that he’s been having issues with the closeness the bond between you.” 

“We’re taking it slow. He’s been good for a bit, but sometimes I just want to go kill the bastards who did this to him.” 

“No kidding,” Mike said. 

“What about you? Brian told me that you played lawyer and that your sentinel wanted you gone.” Dom turned his eyes to Mike. “How you holding up?” 

“I’m surviving,” He answered. “Because of the accident I was in when I was younger, I can let my spirit animal go pretty far. Not as far as Brian, but it gives me a chance to fly into New York every so often and check in with Donna and see how Harvey is doing.” 

Dom raised an eyebrow. “He still hasn’t asked for you to come back?”

“He doesn’t know where I am and Donna won’t tell him.” Mike said. “I meant it when I told him he was going to regret this.” He lifted his hand in a wave. “Don’t worry about it. It will work out. Eventually…” 

The sentinel acquiesced and looked back to see Brian bringing the girls back up to the porch. The guisen smiled at his sentinel. In those blue eyes there was a hint of pain and a few walls that still needed to be let down, but for the most part Dom could tell Brian was happy. 

“You girls good?” 

“Well after cheating…I mean smoothing talking Brian into taking us all to dinner, yes.” Donna smiled mischievously. 

“Well then, Mike should take you back so you guys can get cleaned up.” Dom said as he let his fingers curl around Brian’s wrist. “We’ll meet you guys at the place.”

Mia nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” She kissed Brian on the cheek before hugging her brother. 

Donna walked up to Brian and grinned at him. “You done good kid.” 

“Thanks for keeping an eye out for Mikey.” Brian answered. “I was worried when I had to cross the border.” 

The woman nodded. “Don’t worry. Just because Harvey is being an asshole doesn’t mean I’m going to leave my puppy in the cold. He needed some sun anyway, it’s done him good.” She smirked. “I didn’t think he drives the way you do though.” 

Brian’s eyebrow rose. “What was he suppose to do? Bike all the way down to Rio?” Donna laughed and pulled Brian down to kiss his forehead. 

“Don’t worry, the big dog is getting antsy without Mike. He’ll come hunting soon.” 

Brian nodded as Donna moved to say bye to Dom. As she spoke quietly with the sentinel, he grabbed Mike’s arm in a manly hand shake. “You ready for him?” 

“I’m not letting him back as easily as last time.” Mike said quietly. “He’ll have to work for it. I’m not hiding anymore, just like you aren’t.” 

The smile that spread across Brian’s face was wistful. “I know you told me that you were okay with being on the run with us, but are you positive?” Mike just raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, okay…just making sure.” They turned to Dom and Donna. He chuckled as they heard Donna’s threat.

“…and if you do anything to hurt my Casanova, I will make sure you wished you never met me.” The red head glared at the man. “Got me?” 

Dom was silent as he looked at the woman. He could see the protectiveness in her eyes. She was like him. She would fight for those she claimed as hers and make sure all who opposed her would suffer. He knew the feeling. Never would he want to mess with this mama bear. 

“Got you,” Dom replied slowly. The woman stared at him a bit more before nodding and heading to the white mustang. Mia shook her head and followed after her. Mike snorted and followed waving to them before driving the girls back to their apartments. The pair watched as they left. “I don’t think I’ve ever been afraid of a woman more than I am of her.”

“Smart move on your part,” Brian said. “Donna has eyes and ears on everyone and everything. Not even I know how she does it. She will be able to blackmail you or worst if you get on her bad side.” 

“Got it, don’t get on the red head’s bad side.” The sentinel wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist. “Come on, we got to get washed up for dinner too.” Dom smirked and nuzzled Brian’s neck. “So casanova…tell me how you ended up paying for dinner?”

“Dom, you don’t deny Donna. It’s suicide.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Donna and Mike. Relaxing and enjoying family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise is also not mine. Neither is Suits.

They ended up in a restaurant and club just on the out skirts of the city on the beach. Everyone was dress to dance. Mia had a summer print dress on while Donna was sporting an elegant long green maxi dress. Dom was in a pair of dark washed blue jeans and a white wife beater with black button down over it. Mike was styling a pair of khaki’s with a green button down. But Brian…it took him a while to get Dom to stop touching him. He was in a pair of black jeans, a light blue button down shirt with a black vest over it. The group had finished eating and was drinking leisurely while watching people on the dance floor. 

“That was fantastic,” Donna said as she sipped at her wine. “Well Casanova, you how to treat a lady….even when you aren’t dating them.” 

“Thanks…I think,” Brian took a pull from his beer. 

“Donna,” Mia drew the woman’s attention to her. “What do you do? I know Mike was a lawyer…”

“Associate,” The two workers from Pearson Hardman said. Mike grinned before drinking his beer, allowing Donna to answer. “I control the life of the most stubborn idiot in the firm, otherwise known as Mike’s sentinel Harvey Specter.”

“Control is an understatement,” Brian added.

“Stop revealing my nefariousness Casanova,” Donna flipped her hair. “Or I might make you and the puppy, lavish me in gifts.” The man raised his beer to her in defeat. 

“What’s with the names?” Mia asked. 

“Just pet names,” The woman replied. “Mike had this puppy dog attitude when he first came to the firm. It was amusing. Brian on the other hand…” Donna grew pensive for a moment. “Despite his altercations with the government, he had this charismatic appeal that drew me in. A suave surfer in the big apple screamed unique.” 

Dom watched as Mia and Mike laughed while Brian gave a small smile. He leaned back, putting his arm across Brian’s chair. He really did like Donna. The woman took no shit from anyone, not even people she knew. The banter she had with Brian and his step-brother eased the tension the blonde has been having in his shoulders lately. They might not be fully bonded, but Dom has learned to know when his guide was tense about something. He also knew that Mike was the only family that Brian had, that he called family. He had told Dom that before going undercover in his group, he never really considered anyone family because he lost all of his. The sentinel knew that his guide’s past was jaded, but that piece of information made his heart break. Dom had a loving family, even if he went to jail, but it seemed Brian didn’t. Mike was apparently the offspring of his missing father and another woman. Not that Brian begrudges Mike, but he had learned that his father was more loving with Mike than with him. It caused Dom to hate the man a little more. 

While lost in his thoughts, Dom didn’t notice that Mia getting up to dance with a random guy or that Mike pulled Donna away too. He turned to Brian to see the blue eyes on the people on the dance floor. He could see something in those eyes. His hand came up and touched the back of the blonde’s wrist. Sharp eyes turned toward him in question. Dom let his thumb rubbed the inside of his wrist before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. He swore Brian blushed before Donna came over as a fast paced song started. She draped herself along Brian’s shoulders with a grin. 

“Mind if I steal him for a bit?” Before either could answer the woman pulled Brian out of his seat and toward the dance floor. 

Mike laughed as he headed to the table only to see his brother being pulled past him. The younger blonde dropped into the seat beside Dom and grabbed Brian’s left over beer and drank the rest of it. “You don’t dance?” Dom shook his head. “Then you need to watch.” 

A fast beat dance song was playing. Donna swayed her hips as she danced up to Brian. The man had a small grin on his face as the red head slithered up and down his body. He grabbed her hand and put it around his neck, trailing his fingers down her arm over her shoulder and her side until it landed on her waist. Donna turned her body and began grinding back against Dom’s guide. Her arms went up around his neck as the sensual dance continued. Brian had his hands on her hips helping her sway against him. Donna tilted her head back and whispered something to him. Brian chuckled and leaned down and whispered something back.

Before they knew it, Dom was next to them. Donna smirked at the sentinel and stood straight. He grabbed the back of Brian’s neck and pulled him into his body. “Enjoy the dance boys,” She said before sauntering away happily. They didn’t hear her as they began to sway together with the music. Brian’s hands went to Dom’s waist pulling him close to him. 

“Thought you didn’t dance?” Brian asked huskily.

“Depends on what kind of dancing you are talking about.” Dom rumbled back. His guide laughed as the song changed. Brian was able to help Dom find the rhythm to the song and continue their dance which turned sexual. 

The red head sat down beside Mike with a grin. “Why can’t you and Harvey be like that?”

“Because Harvey has a harder head than Dom,” Mike took a drink of his beer before setting it down and looking at it. “Sometimes I wonder…if our bond is just a fluke.” Donna’s head snapped up. 

“Michael Ross, don’t you dare…”

“Come on Donna, you have to have wondered too.” The man answered. “Harvey’s attitude me lately despite all that has happened has been questionable.” 

“Yeah, but you do realize that Harvey would do anything to get you back right?”

Mike turned his blue eyes to her. “Then why hasn’t he tried to find me?” Donna had nothing to say to that because he was right. Harvey thought Mike was putting on a tantrum and would come home soon. Unfortunately he was right, it has been a while since Harvey even mentioned Mike to her. She frowned and wondered what it would take to make them come back together. Mike had told her earlier that he was going to stick near Brian until his sentinel came to his senses. It was sad, but she knew that Harvey had to deal with this. Their eyes turned back to Dom and Brian, who were still looking at each other. 

Dom had an arm around Brian as they danced with each other. Brian’s right hand was against his the side of his neck while the other was on his waist. He knew that Brian was hesitant to initiate anything more intimate with them, but this was more intimate than anything he’s ever done. Brian’s hand slipped behind his head and slowly pulled him down into a kiss. Dom let his guide lead the kiss. When Brian pulled away, he let him. Deep blue eyes pierced through him trying to look into him. He reached a hand up and grabbed the back of Brian’s neck. He knew the younger man was having a difficult time with all of this, but Dom wasn’t going to let him handle it alone. 

“Relax…we’re going at your pace.” Dom answered the question. Brian nodded slowly as the sentinel led them off the dance floor back to their seats. 

Coronas were passed to the door men as they all relaxed into their chairs. Mia joined them soon after, all happy and dance satisfied. As the night wore on, Mike and Brian held off from being totally drunk in order to drive everyone home. Brian made sure his brother got the giggling girls in the car before turning to his sentinel. Dom was leaning casually against the car watching Brian with sharp eyes. The blonde smiled and walked up to his sentinel. 

“I’m surprised you let Mia get that drunk,” He said.

“Mia’s a big girl.” Dom answered. “Plus she has your brother watching over her…” 

Brian grinned before pulling out the keys. “Let’s go.” 

The drive home was silent, but not unpleasant. Once inside the house, Brian put the keys away and kicked off his shoes. Dom was already heading to the bedroom to undress. Unbuttoning his vest, Brian leaned on the doorway watching as his sentinel pulled off his shirt and started to go for his pants. Dom turned to see Brian standing there, his hair tussled and vest undone. The sentinel stood tall waiting for Brian to make the move. He didn’t disappoint as he walked slowly to the broader man, one hand snagging him by his pants. Brian leaned forward, nuzzling Dom’s neck as he finished taking off the man’s pants. His hands were everywhere, tracing muscle and contour of Dom’s body. Nosing Dom’s jaw, he took of the vest tossing it across the room. 

Dom held Brian’s hips as the man slowly undressed while pressed against his naked body. Feeling the fabric caressing his skin should not have been as arousing as it was, but it’s not like he could help it. His guide was doing this to him. This temptation was bad and Dom was losing control. 

“Brian…” He rumbled as the man finished. They were now pressed against each other. Skin pressed against skin. Dom shook with restraint as Brian’s fingers traced over his hips, going toward the place he wanted to be touched most. Before he knew it, Dom was falling back against the bed. Brian crawled over him, lips tracing the lines his fingers drew. “Christ…” He murmured. His guide was trying to kill him with lust. Now this was beyond the intimate line Brian drew after the Rio job. Dom wanted to ask what made him want to cross it, but he lost his train of though when Brian’s mouth for the head of his erection. Fingers clenched the sheets as Brian worked him into a deeper frenzy. 

Brian pulled away as Dom put a hand in his hair. He moved up and pressed his lips to Dom’s tentatively. His sentinel turned the light kiss into a passionate dance of tongues. Pulling away, Brian’s blue eyes stared at Dom. “Do it…” He whispered as one of his hands guided Dom’s to his flank. 

Dom didn’t ask if he was sure, but he knew they would need to talk about this after the fact. Instead he flipped them so Brian was beneath and stared at him enjoying his expression. He leaned down to kiss the man before moving his wrists over his head. He felt Brian tense, but only curled his fingers around the bottom of the head board. “Hold on to that.” He whispered before pulling away and reaching into the side table to pull out a condom and lube. He dropped them beside Brian and returned to his guide, kissing down his body. Lapping at the golden happy trail, he soon discovered his prize and quickly took to treating himself to it. A hand shot out to Brian’s stomach to keep him down as he arched from the bed moaning. 

“Dom!” Brian whined. This prompted Dom to reach up and grab the lube. He quickly spread it on his fingers and started to circle Brian’s hole. When the man pushed back, Dom grinned against his thigh and pressed a finger into him. Brian keened as his sentinel worked him enough to have three fingers in him. He reached for Dom, his hand cradling the man’s head. He pulled down up to his lip and kissed him.

Legs wrapped around the broad man’s waist as the body beneath him rocked up. Dom got the idea and pulled his fingers away and replaced it with something bigger. He wanted to take it slow, but the temptation was too much for him. As soon as Brian bucked again, Dom went all in. He bottomed out causing them both to moan, his head falling on Brian’s shoulder. Lips pressed against his temple causing him look up. Dilated blue eyes stared back at him. Keep his eyes on him, Dom began to thrust his hips against Brian. He watched as pure ecstasy crossed against his guide’s face. Enthused by that reaction his speed began to pick up a notch. He grinned when he hit Brian’s prostate causing the guide to arch his back with a gasp. 

“That’s it…” Dom rumbled, causing Brian to shiver as the thrusting continued. He loved Dom’s husky voice. Now he felt it through his whole body, it sent shivers of pleasure through him. Angling himself, Dom made sure that he hit Brian’s prostate with every hit. The white man was left losing his breathe with each press. Dom reached up and removed Brian’s hands from the head board. One of Brian’s hands went to Dom’s back while the other tangled itself through his fingers. 

“I…Dom…” Brian choked on the pleasure, his fingers tightening on Dom. He tried to meet the powerful thrusts, but he was being overwhelmed by the scent and presence his sentinel gave off. He wanted to consume everything that Dom was, but…he was hesitant. His time in the cells had him constantly on guard. Brian knew Dom wouldn’t hurt him emotionally or physical but the protection of himself was ingrained in him after five years of being held. He began to hyperventilate as Dom continued to give him pleasure. 

“Shhh,” The sentinel soothed. “Get let go Bri, I’ll catch you…” He murmured, his lips dragging across Brian’s collar. “Let go,” He put some of his sentinel power into his voice. 

The younger man had no control over himself as he reached his peak with it. Brian was left gasping as Dom came in him soon after. Brian expected Dom to retreat from him right after, but the man just continued to pet him bringing Brian down with him. As he came to himself, Brian realized that Dom was whispering to him.

“You hear me? I won’t let them take you from me. I won’t let them have the chance to hurt you.” He growled protectively into Brian’s ear. 

Brian slowly moved a hand to the back of Dom’s neck causing the man to pull back to look at him. He held a serious yet soft expression. He knew how serious Dom was, how much it meant to him. Leaning up, he kissed him with a slow burning passion. 

“I know,” Brian pulled away, his hand caressing Dom’s neck. “I know…” 

His sentinel would move the skies to keep him safe, just like he would burn the Earth to keep Dom safe. They would destroy anything in their way to keep each other safe. A fact that was prevalent even before they knew they were meant to be bond. It was a dangerous game to have such convictions, but for them it was like breathing air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quiet time leads to something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. Fast and Furious Franchise is also not mine. Neither is Suits.
> 
> I know it's late but it was hard writing more of my fanfic after Paul Walker died. RIP you are forever a brilliant light in the fans' hearts.

Brian woke up with a jerk. He felt a bit disorientated. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to figure out what was wrong. His stomach felt heavy and he felt hot. No…it wasn’t him that was heavy or hot it was the body pressed against him. Silently shifting, Brian turned his eyes to see a sleeping down beside him. His sentinel’s arm was thrown across his stomach, explaining the weight and heat he felt. Memories of last night came back to him like waves of an ocean. He knew that the bond wasn’t complete yet, but it was a step he had decided to take. Dom has been suffering with him through his nightmares. He has been acting like a real sentinel to him and Brian realized he has been a shitty guide to him. So during his talk with Donna, she opened his eyes to what was going on. 

Despite his traumatic past, he had to move forward. Dom was not the government. Dom was not Hobbs. Dom was his sentinel, his protector. So during dinner Brian had decided to put himself out there in the only way he knew would come across without too much explanation. And there would be explanations….Brian closed his eyes enjoying the warmth around him. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

Too bad that’s when Dom decided he was going to wake up. 

“So…” He rumbled. “What was that about?” His arm tightened around Brian’s waist not letting him move. Dom watched Brian turn his head to look at him. The slighter man shifted closer, taking a deep breath. 

“A step toward cementing this…” Brian answered as his fox jumped onto the bed and padded over to Dom. The white fox purred, rubbing itself against Dom’s arm before settling itself on Brian’s shoulders. 

“Are you…”

“I’m tired of letting my fears from my past run my future,” Brian pushed himself and situated himself and Dae over his sentinel. “It’s time I started to move forward…one quarter mile at a time.”

“That was one hell of a step forward.” Dom said, his hand trailing up Brian’s side. The blonde smirked.

“It’ll be slow, but some of my steps will be dramatic.” 

“If they are anything like last night, I don’t think I’ll mind much.” Dom grinned before leaning up to kiss Brian. 

Brian pulled back when Dae nipped his ear. He licked Dom’s lips. “You know I’m still going to have nightmares and bad days right?” 

“Haven’t scared me away yet,” Dom tilted his head. “Think they will scare me now?” 

“Had to be sure…” Dae yawned from his shoulder and stared at Dom. “Come on, it’s time to get up.” Brian said as he moved out of bed, standing naked as the day he was born. 

Dom looked at Brian. The man was getting a tan from being in Rio with him. His eyes went from that fine ass up to those beautiful blue eyes. He was looking over his free shoulder watching him while his fox was watching him from the other shoulder. It should not be as hot as it was. A naked Brian with only his spirit animal on his shoulders. Dom could feel himself harden underneath the slip of sheet that was still on him. Brian must have noticed because he chuckled. 

“How about we start with a shower and go from there?” He turned heading toward their bathroom with an extra swing in his walk. 

How could a man say no to that?

\-----

A few days later Brian was leading Mike to the chairs out on the sand with a beer in hand. Next to the chairs were two surf boards. The younger blonde also had a beer and was following closely, not really happy about what was going to take place in the next few moments. Both of them sat down in the chair and watched the waves for a few minutes. 

“So…tell me what happened. When I left to come to Mexico, you were doing fine with your sentinel…shaky but you two were getting there.” Brian said. 

Mike took a pull from his beer before beginning his story. He told Brian about how Jessica found out that he didn’t graduate from Harvard. He spoke about how the war between Jessica and Hardman tore the firm apart. Then he spoke about how Jessica went behind their backs to try to save the firm, but when Mike found information to help Harvey, she blackmailed him.

“I wasn’t even thinking about me, I was thinking about what the investigation into would bring up. I couldn’t let Harvey take the fall for it, not until I had back up plans. I needed enough to save him from the fall out.”

“And did you when you resigned?” Brian raised an eyebrow. 

“No…” Mike took a pull from the beer. “There was no plan…there was no way out of it. I betrayed Harvey in the worst way since we realized we were meant to be together. I tried to make it up to him, but it wasn’t working. So when I got your call…I decided why not? I’m a criminal, why not be a criminal with family? It’s not like I have anyone left. Harvey told me we were done and nothing I do would have him forgive me. I have no loyalty. I’m surprised Donna forgave me enough to come here to visit, though I suspect that’s more because Rachel begged her. I don’t even think she has fully forgiven me. I couldn’t stay there knowing he was that angry at me. I couldn’t…don’t make me.” 

Brian put his beer down in the sand and knelt in the sand in front of Mike. He saw tears in his brother’s eyes. Removing the beer, he grabbed Mike’s face wiping the tears away. “You are the most loyal person I know. You stayed with that rat Trevor for god knows how long. You protected Harvey even if it meant betraying him. You are loyal.” Brian made sure to punctuate each word as he tried to get through to him. “Look at what I did, I didn’t tell Dom I was a cop or about Letty until the end.” 

“But you let him go, you helped him escape….twice.” Mike moved until his head was on Brian’s shoulder. 

“Each pair is different. Dom and I are different from you and Harvey.” The older blonde ran his hand through Mike’s hair trying to soothe the guide. “You can’t compare our functionality to yours.” 

“I wish gram was still alive…” Mike whispered. 

It was painful for Brian to hear that. Mike whispered that so low that his sentinel side had to pick it up. The pain in his brother’s tone tore at his heart. He would do anything to change it, including going into the States while he was a fugitive to kick Harvey’s ass. Pulling away, he forced Mike to look into his eyes. “I won’t force you to go back if you are not ready, but you might end up on the run like us before long.” 

“I’ll chance it.” Mike said quietly.

Brian nodded knowing that he would not force his younger brother to change his mind. “Just be ready for the consequences when they come.” He pulled away slightly and pressed his lips to his brother’s forehead. “Come on, you need to forget for a while.” He walked over to one of the surf boards while stripping off his shirt. “The waves look good. Let’s see if you’ve gotten any better.” He picked up one of the boards and headed into the water.

Mike stared after his brother before standing up slowly. He took his shirt off and grabbed the other board before chasing after the older blonde.

On the patio, Dom watched as the two swam out into the ocean. He had smelt the tears from Mike and wandered out to see what was wrong. He saw his guide consoling the younger man, talking in voices too low even for his hearing. Whatever was wrong, it seemed that the brothers were able to talk it through. Dom watched as Brian paddled out and waited for Mike to catch up. They have been going easy with finishing the bond the last couple days. It made him wonder if Brian would ever be ready for that final step, but then again he knew he had to do a lot of thinking too. Dom never took himself as someone who could be patient, but for Brian he would. 

He watched as Brian and Mike surfed on the ways. Both guides let their worries and frustrations out on the waves. Dom could see it in the way they turned abruptly on the crest of the waves. They weaved in and out with the grace that he knew they had in driving. Soon enough both of them were walking up to the house, leaving the boards sticking up in the sand. His eyes were drawn to his guide’s naked torso before looking up. 

“Feeling better?” The man asked huskily. 

Mike watched as Brian paused before nodding and crowding closer to Dom. Lithe fingers reached out to touch the man’s wrist which held the Corona. The younger man shook his head as Brian stole the drink and took a pull from it. He was teasing his sentinel unconsciously. Shifting, Mike attracted both of their attentions. He gave an easy smile. 

“I’m going to head home,” He said softly. 

“Mike, are you…”

“Don’t worry about me,” Mike answered easily. He could see the tension in Brian’s shoulders, and knew he was worried. “I have you both and Mia now.” Dom nodded as he put a hand to Brian’s lower back. “It’s going to be fine Brian. For right now, worry about your own sentinel and issues you need to sort out. If anything big happens, I’ll come to you.” He raised his hand in a wave before turning away to walk to his car.

Brian shifted not wanting to call for his brother after everything that he was told. He didn’t want to leave Mike alone. At least not for tonight after everything he was told. Dom must have felt what he wanted before the man pressed him into his side before turning to Mike.

“Kiddo,” He called making Mike turn to him. “You want to stay for dinner?” 

He knew that Brian would want him to stay, but the man needed to know that he was a big boy. “I’m fine,” Mike replied with a grin. “Brian needs to learn he can’t always fix the problem.” 

“I don’t…”   
“You do,” The younger blonde said with a chuckle. “But so do I…I suppose we get it from dad.” 

Dom felt Brian stiffen further at the mention of their father. He pressed closer to the man. “Sure?” He asked, his chest rumbling against his guide. Mike just gave him a smile before waving again and heading to his car. They watched as the blonde got in and drove away. The sentinel coaxed Brian inside afterwards; he knew the man was anxious about his brother. The kid was in a foreign country without his guide. Not only that, but he gave up his life in order to help his criminal brother and his convicted sentinel. All that spells trouble and if the kid is anything like Brian, he was going run into head first. 

“For such a laid back guy, you worry a lot.” Dom said with a smirk. 

“Mike doesn’t need to be like me,” Brian said with narrowed eyes. “The last thing he needs is to be this far away from his sentinel.” His fists shook as he began to pace. “I should have never taught him what they taught me.” 

The Toretto walked up to Brian after letting him pace off some of the energy. When he touched the man’s shoulder, the blonde tried to instinctually attack him. Luckily, they have been through this enough Dom knew what to do. He blocked the right punch with his left forearm, using his right to wrap around Brian’s neck. Pulling the ex-agent in close, he pressed his mouth against his lips. His fingers massage the neck he was holding while his other hand gently guided the wrist down to his waist. 

“Dom…” Brian breathed as he pulled away for air. 

“Shut up buster,” Dom replied as his lips and tongue tasted the salt water on the blonde’s skin. “You need to relax for once.” 

“I am relaxed…” 

The sentinel just smirked. “We’ll see…”


End file.
